


Ядро и цепь

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethin' came along, grabbed a hold of me,<br/>And it felt like a ball and chain.</p><p>- "Ball and Chain" by Janis Joplin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ядро и цепь

Он не ждал ни света в конце туннеля, ни того, что вся его жизнь промелькнёт перед глазами, как фильм на ускоренной перемотке; ничего этого и не было. Свет вокруг начал тускнеть, будто кто-то гасит лампы одну за другой, звуки уплывали вдаль, и он только успел спросить себя: "Всё?" - и сам же с удивительным покоем ответил: "Всё", - а потом света и звука не стало вовсе. 

\- Мистер Уайт.  
Жёсткие пальцы сжали его подбородок, повернули голову влево-вправо, и он на короткий миг увидел себя сверху - безжизненное тело под грудой одеял, больше похожее на набитую тряпками куклу в человеческий рост, тёмные кратеры глазниц и борозды морщин, заострившийся нос, ржавчина многодневной щетины на ввалившихся щеках, трубки капельниц, тянущиеся к венам на руке.   
"Нет", - запротестовал он. - "Нет. Всё кончилось. Не надо больше".  
Его подбородок отпустили, и он с облегчением начал соскальзывать назад в равнодушную темноту, где не было ни времени, ни памяти, ни боли, но его не хотели оставлять в покое - потянули веко вверх, и за глазными яблоками заворочалась багровая боль.   
\- Мистер Уайт, эй.  
Он хотел заорать, потребовать, чтобы его оставили, исчезли к чертям, но звук, вышедший из его горла, больше походил на звук наждачки, скребущей по дереву.  
\- Ладно. - Его веко отпустили. - Спи дальше, упрямый ты старый козёл. 

Кода он ожил настолько, что мог есть, испражняться и передвигаться сам, он задал Джесси два вопроса: как и зачем?  
\- Магия, - невесело усмехнулся Джесси. - Я как Гарри Поттер, мистер Уайт, только у того была волшебная палочка, а у меня волшебный мешочек. Нихуёво большой волшебный мешочек бабла. Давайте без подробностей, лады? Не очень-то хочется вспоминать обо всей этой трахомудии. Давайте уже просто жить дальше, а?   
\- Ты должен был меня бросить, - сказал Уолт после долгой паузы. - План был...  
\- Ебись он конём, ваш план, - резко оборвал Джесси. - Я думал, вы спасибо скажете, так нет же, блядь. Конечно.   
\- Джесси, у меня...  
\- Да знаю я про ваш рак. Думаете, я рака боюсь? И про то, что вам осталось, типа, недолго, и про федеральный розыск, и бла-бла-бла. Только знаете что? Я сам на это подписался, так что не надо тут.   
\- Зачем тебе это? Я просто хочу понять.  
Джесси коротким злым движением взъерошил волосы и отвернулся. Уолт видел, как под кожей его скул перекатываются желваки.   
\- Ну... После всего... В общем, я как бы с вами, типа, повязан, да? Как будто я каторжник, а вы эта штука на цепи, как её...  
\- Ядро, - машинально подсказал он.  
\- Ядро, да. Типа, если чел решит валить, то ему или бежать с этой тяжеленной штуковиной, или ногу себе отпиливать, только так. Вот я с вами, типа, каторжник с ядром, понимаете?  
Джесси замолчал, уставясь в тусклое окно; он смотрел на ухо Джесси, наполовину скрытое отросшими волосами, на шею над засаленным воротом толстовки. Под бледной кожей отчётливо выступал позвонок, и Уолт подумал о том, как сейчас выглядит Джесси под этой мешковатой одеждой - кожа да кости, стиральная доска рёбер, голубые ручейки вен, сплошные углы и впадины.   
\- Да, Джесси, - сказал он. - Я понимаю.  
Джесси обернулся. Глаза его блестели.  
\- Ну и... Вот. Какой дебил захочет отпиливать себе ногу.  
Уолт сглотнул. Джесси смотрел на него, не моргая.  
\- Действительно. - Что-то росло у него в гортани, горькое и горячее, заставляющее голос сорваться; в глазах защипало. Уолт снял очки и потёр переносицу. - Действительно. Что за жизнь без ноги, верно?

\- Зима, - как-то раз сказал он. - Сраная вечная зима. Она никогда не кончится, верно, Джесси?   
Они почти не разговаривали - если, конечно, не считать беседой обмен фразами вроде "передай соль", "надо бы счистить снег с крыши", "завтра приедет жратва и таблетки" и "ненавижу эти сраные консервы".  
Джесси отвлёкся от деревяшки, которую бездумно обстругивал кухонным ножом, и посмотрел на него странным взглядом. Пожал плечами.  
\- Ну да, не Гавайи. Уж простите, чё, - и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
Уолт какое-то время смотрел на его склонённую голову, на однообразные, почти механические движения рук; после кашлянул, сдвинул очки на кончик носа и уткнулся в раскрытую на середине книгу.

Ночью его разбудило полузабытое ощущение живого тепла рядом. Джесси спал к нему спиной, свернувшись калачиком: колени подтянуты к животу, кулак под щекой. Уолт безотчётно ткнулся лицом в его затылок, медленно, глубоко вдохнул. Затылок Джесси пах, как пахнет любимая бейсболка, не слишком чистыми волосами, тёплый, лишённый искуственных примесей запах. Рука Уолта сама собой легла на острое плечо, неспешно скользнула ниже, ощупывая, вспоминая. Джесси вздохнул во сне и снова задышал ровно и почти беззвучно, и Уолт подстроился под ритм его дыхания: вдох-пауза-выдох-пауза, рука спускается вниз по плечу, замирая на локте после вдоха, и движется снова вверх, до впадины у ключицы. Здоровое сонное тепло, исходившее от спины Джесси, разбудило память и тоску его собственного усталого, изношенного тела; Уолт прижался к спине Джесси, чувствуя, как медленно, будто взрыв в замедленной съёмке, катится от горла вниз горячая волна и сердце срывается, минуя рысь, сразу в галоп.  
\- Мистер Уайт.  
Он замер, затих, чувствуя, как холодеет шея и пересыхает во рту. Джесси зашевелился, перевернулся на спину, и рука Уолта, лежавшая на его локте, оказалась на его животе, чуть ниже рёбер.  
\- Эй, - шёпотом позвал Джесси. - Мистер Уайт. Чё, вообще?   
\- А?.. - Он приподнял голову, часто моргая, и мысленно вручил себе приз за самую бездарную имитацию пробуждения в истории человечества. - Джесси? Что... что случилось?  
Живот Джесси под его рукой мерно поднимался и опускался, тёплый даже через два слоя ткани; ладонь Уолта вспотела.  
\- Вы, типа, спите?  
\- Мгм, - пробормотал он.  
\- А, ну, окей. - Джесси снова вздохнул, заворочался, выскальзывая из-под его руки, и, пока он лежал, до кругов перед зажмуренными глазами сжав веки, едва дыша, неподвижный, как будто внезапно окаменел, и ждал, не вполне понимая сам, чего ждёт - Джесси уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, просунул колено между его ног и затих.  
Уолт медленно выдохнул. Джесси шевельнулся и что-то пробормотал, и он снова замер.  
\- Да всё норм, мистер Уайт.  
\- Ч-что?..   
Он поперхнулся звуком "о". Понимание того, что Джесси не спит - "Он же не спал всё это время, наверняка не спал!.." - снова взвинтило его пульс. Кровь пела в его ушах оглушительный гимн стыду и победе тупого мяса над здравомыслием.  
Вместо ответа Джесси закинул руку ему на шею. Прохладные кончики пальцев коснулись затылка Уолта, нижней челюсти, пересохших губ. Ладонь, тёплая, чуть влажная, легла Уолту на щёку.  
\- Послушай, Джесси...  
Он почувствовал, как Джесси отрицательно вертит головой, и это движение и рука, лежащая на его щеке, - это было прощение и наказание одновременно. Разрешение сделать то, что, возможно, лишит Уолта возможности договориться о мире с самим собой хотя бы по одному, последнему, пункту.  
Уолт вцепился в ткань на спине Джесси, потянул вверх; перед глазами у него плыло. Джесси заёрзал, выскальзывая из футболки и свитера одновременно, сбросил с себя и Уолта одеяла, отпинал их в изножье и лёг лицом к Уолту, подсунув кулак под щёку, ладонь второй руки зажав между колен.   
\- Вы лучше ничего не говорите, мистер Уайт. - Его голос чуть заметно дрожал, глаза блестели. - Я, типа, не тупой. Я понял. Всё норм. Я понял, правда.  
Прежде чем он смог сказать, что совершенно нечего здесь понимать и всё совсем не так, как Джесси думает, - о чём бы он там себе ни думал, - что это нужно сейчас же прекратить, прежде, чем он успел разозлиться, оттолкнуть, прервать, - Джесси обхватил его шею руками, навалился сверху, вжался лицом в его шею, и Уолту осталось только впиться пальцами в его спину и сжать горячее худое тело до хруста в рёбрах.   
Какое-то время они неподвижно лежали, спаявшись в неловкой пародии на любовное объятие, пока Уолтер не почувствовал горячую влагу на шее там, где Джесси прижимался к нему лицом, и пока спина Джесси под его рукой не начала вздрагивать; и тогда Джесси, которого Уолт знал, презирал, ненавидел, утешал, использовал, предавал и спасал - тот Джесси и этот, которого Уолт теперь сжимал в судорожном объятии, стали одним.   
Уолт гладил взъерошенный затылок, вздрагивающие плечи, спину - сначала легко и осторожно, потом всё уверенней и требовательней. Слабость Джесси наполняла его силой - она была его силой. Задолго до этого момента. Всегда.  
Он подмял Джесси под себя, и тот даже не попытался высвободиться. Уолт ощущал твёрдость его тела под своим, грузным, большим даже сейчас, когда он исхудал больше, чем когда-либо. Джесси смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, зрачки в зрачки, и в этих глазах не было ничего, кроме безоговорочного приятия всего, что бы Уолт ни сделал. Оба тяжело дышали, и Уолту хотелось верить, что Джесси чувствует такое же возбуждение сейчас, как и он сам - нервное напряжение, странный глубинный жар, который мало походил на обычный прилив похоти. Обоих потрясывало, Уолт ощущал, как мельчайшие волоски на его теле встают дыбом, и видел, как кожа Джесси покрывается мурашками; он мял худые плечи, вцеплялся в руки и спину Джесси, оставляя белые отпечатки пальцев, которые тут же наливались красным, запускал руку в волосы на затылке Джесси и оттягивал его голову назад, чтобы прижаться щекой к бледному горлу, потереться щекой о щёку.   
Они катались по кровати, попеременно оказываясь сверху, Джесси попытался было стянуть с него майку, и он несильно сжал шею Джесси, чувствуя, как ходит под ладонью кадык, шлёпнул его по щеке: "Нет!.." - и тут же сам оказался на лопатках. Предплечье Джесси передавливало ему горло, колени Джесси сжимали его бока, Джесси шептал ему в ухо: "Ты что? Ты чё, вообще?.." - и тогда Уолт извернулся и поцеловал его в губы, грубым, бесцеремонным, глубоким и долгим хозяйским поцелуем.  
Джесси скатился с кровати, вскочил на ноги, облизывая губы. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели, грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась.  
Уолт приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Джесси...  
Джесси покачал головой, приложил палец к губам. Сплюнул в ладонь и запустил руку в трусы.  
\- Не говорите ничего. Пожалуйста.  
Уолт откинулся на подушку.   
Он смотрел, как Джесси трогает себя, как рука его двигается быстрее, резче, как запрокидывается его голова, как он втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, дышит всё чаще - и когда Джесси с глухим "бляблячёртбляооообляааа" вытащил руку из трусов и бездумно-естественным и оттого невыносимо бесстыдным, медленным движением вытер ладонь о живот и бедро, Уолт со странной смесью облегчения, удивления и смущения понял, что кончает прямо в пижамные штаны, кончает так долго, сладко и мучительно стыдно, как это было, когда он был совсем мальчишкой.

Они засыпают на разных кроватях, а утром Уолт просыпается, уткнувшись носом в тёплый затылок Джесси, прижавшись животом к его спине. Уолт ворочается, вытаскивая из-под шеи Джесси затёкшую руку, и тот просыпается, зевает, трёт переносицу и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть Уолту в лицо.  
\- Чёртова зима, - говорит Уолт после долгой паузы. - Никак не кончится.  
Джесси отворачивается, натягивает одеяло по самые уши и плотнее прижимается задом к животу Уолта.  
\- Ага, - бормочет Джесси. - Точно.   
И засыпает снова.

Если не считать его лёгкого дыхания, в доме так тихо, что, кажется, Уолт слышит, как падает за окном снег.


End file.
